


untitled???

by orphan_account



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/F, and a kinky dom with an innocent sub lmao, and ooc characters because that's all i'm good at, i have a plan but idk if i'll ever actually... like... get around to it lmao, if you enjoy bdsm and power tripping girls, it's unrealistic af like i know how unrealistic it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!, probably two weeks away from being non canon compliant, um so anyway please enjoy, very creepy at first but that's the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yikes i'm scared to tag this





	

"FUCK, ESME..." she shouts.

How did she end up here? In my room, screaming my name? Queen bitch turned _my_ bitch? Girl who screwed me over, now begging me to screw her?

It’s fucking fantastic. She’ll let me do anything.

I really _could_ do anything, considering my parents basically live at the store. My room is literally a basement, which is convenient. I could leave her here tied up for as long as I wanted. She could be screaming for hours and no one would hear, or care. Except me, of course. I care a great deal.

See, I don’t like her to be in _too_ much pain. I like giving her pleasure, but only when I say she can have it. Man, I really lucked out on this one. All I had to do was flirt with her a couple times and she was wet as… well, wet as her eyes are right now.

Oh, don’t worry, it was nothing terrible, I just made her choke on my fingers for a while. She held eye contact well, quite unlike the first time she came over. I told her the same thing I tell her now: this is the deal. You want it, you get it on my terms.

And I know, I know, that sounds bad consent-wise, but she loves it. I can tell, she’s screwed up – quite like me, but the exact opposite. I want control, she wants control taken from her, in a sick kind of way. It works.

I shove another finger inside her, just for fun. She whines, and I can’t tell if it’s good or bad, but we both know either way it’s good. She has a thing for pain, I’ve learned, and if she wants it, who am I to deny her that pleasure?

Of course, it’s probably rooted in her being psychologically fucked and a self-harm addict but, I mean, come on. It’s not self-harm. It’s sexual. And really… there’s no harm if we both enjoy it.

On that thought, I pull harshly on her nipple clamps and she arches her back – oh, did I forget to mention she’s tightly bound to a chair?

She only came once today but we’re just aiming for two instead of our usual four. We had to stop with the Hitachi because she couldn’t feel much even on the highest mode, though that _might_ have something to do with the fact that yesterday I completely incapacitated her with it directly on her clit for something like twenty minutes… well, I don’t have a clock down here, but it sure felt like that long.

God, seeing her writhe and beg, when she can’t get away, can’t make it stop, that’s by _far_ the hottest thing I’ve seen all year. She has this one sound that she only ever makes when it’s just too much; it’s somewhere between a sustained shaky groan and a low moan. Anyway, after she came the second time but the vibrator wouldn’t let up, her thighs started to shake and she made that sound and I couldn’t help it, I lost my composure and started stroking at my own clit. Not enough to come, not at all, but enough to drive myself crazy (hah!) while I waited for her to have two more.

I usually wait for her to be done before I pay any attention to myself because the whole point is how wet _she_ makes _me,_ and I find that if I come then nothing actually turns me on again, y’know? I love to cum multiple times – who doesn’t? – but only when I’ve wrung _her_ dry.

I had this with one girl before, this dynamic, but she moved to some weird ass town in the middle of nowhere and I never heard from her again. I knew if I kept looking I’d find someone else to suit my needs. Admittedly, I have been itching to play with a male body, but all the guys at school are total pussies about it. Not Zoë, though.

Never Zoë.

See, when I first started sizing her up, I could tell she’d be easy. And fun. Within hours she basically begged me to kiss her, and I took it upon myself to show her the ropes. It’s not a very interesting story; I actually just walked up to her and said, “Wanna have sex?” and of course, she gave me her number after a moment of being flustered.

I couldn’t believe it, but at the same time, I totally could. She _was_ famous, then came to a school where everyone pretty much hated her. She was so clearly sapphic she should have been named Ellen. All she needed was a wink and some positive attention and she was mine.

Not really _mine_ , because we’re not _dating_ or anything, but… she’s completely mine. On the first night, I laid out the rules. I told her what was going to happen, and she accepted pretty much without hesitation. I guess she knew that “Wanna have sex?” wasn’t really a formal date. She’ll probably fall in love eventually, but for now she’s just in love with the things I do to her. Understandable. I _am_ very talented.

That first night I showed her a few oral tips, but stopped before she came. It took her a second to get over the disappointment of not coming, but then she was eager to practice on me. Genius plan, if I may say so myself. No need to overcomplicate things with a girl like Zoë.

I remember while she got me off I was planning all the things I’d do to her. But I’ll get to those later.

Right now, she’s about to come her third time.

I want to stop, to draw it out even longer, but my hand is getting tired, and it’d take an eternity for her to get this close again, so I drop to my knees and suck her clit while she moans and convulses and clenches around my fingers. 

Aww, how cute! She’s trying to close her legs. She’s totally trapped though. Fortunately, my arm has found some extra strength to keep going, and I don’t mind the occasional use of teeth on her clit especially when it’s a little tired.

“Please, please, no more, you said two…”

I do stop, but only because I know exactly what I’m going to do next.

“I’m just going to grab a glass of water, ‘kay?”

She looks panicked, but I soothe her with a kiss.

“I won’t be more than an hour.”

“No! No, I can’t take an hour, Esme, I can’t take five minutes hanging here, please, please don’t do this, I…” She always babbles when she’s not sure she can handle something. When she doesn’t babble, I ramp it up, in the interest of making sure she gets her limits pushed. That’s what she wants, after all. She’s never _said_ it, but her body loves it, and she keeps coming back.

We have a safeword too, so don’t your panties in a twist. Actually, we use the colour system. In her words, “Green for ‘good, yes, more,’ orange for ‘no more or I’ll say red’, and red for ‘I’ll call the cops because you’re raping me.’” Fair enough, really, and I’m not one for gags or telling people not to make a sound anyway. That’s the hottest part, don’t you think? When you get to _hear_ what you’re doing to them?

Like right now, she knows no one’s home, but she’s silent because she doesn’t want to risk having anyone find her like that. Obviously, she trusts me, but shit happens. People come home unexpected. I don’t know what the difference would be whether I’m in the room or not, but whatever.

Okay. It’s been a couple of minutes now. I did actually get water, two glasses, because I’ve heard the lectures, you should always pee after sex, and safe sex is the best kind, so. But the main reason is actually that tonight I’m going to surprise her.

I didn’t know I could do it for sixteen years of my life, until one night when my old sub tried something different on me. She was surprised, but I was just excited. Finally, I’d unlocked something that some people can’t even do, and it felt pretty damn good.

So I drink a little water in preparation, even though I don’t really need it. I hold _her_ glass up to her mouth and she drinks obediently, the whole thing at once. Probably because she suspects I won’t let her out if she doesn’t, which is accurate.

I put the glass aside and smile. “Zoë, would you like me to let you out?”

She responds politely that yes, she would like that very much, but whatever her mistress says is what she will happily do. She’s so cute. She really goes the extra mile. I brush her thighs with my hands and free her from the restraints, and she thanks me then waits for her next instruction.


End file.
